


In Which Mickey Learns How to Swim

by gallavich_emison



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavich_emison/pseuds/gallavich_emison
Summary: Ian teaches Mickey how to swim.





	In Which Mickey Learns How to Swim

Ian splashed Mickey with the lukewarm water of the Mexican sea. Mickey grunted in response, but smiled at his red-headed lover. Mickey spotted a few droplets traveling down his leg so he wiped them off, tickling his leg in the process. Ian laughed at Mickey’s face when he splattered a good amount of water on his boyfriend’s face. 

Despite himself, Mickey giggled. 

“Wanna come in?” Ian asked, threading the water. His skin radiating in the sun putting of a wonderful glow. He had specks of water on his shoulders where his body wasn’t emerged in the sea. 

“I don’t know how to swim, Gallagher. You know that.” 

“I’ll teach you.” 

xxx

Ian watched as Mickey braced himself, appearing nervous as he prepared to get in water for the very first time. His foot disappeared the clear liquid then re-emerged a second later. 

“The water ain’t gunna bite you, Mickey.” Ian grinned. 

Mickey flicked a middle finger towards Ian and scoffed, “It’s easy for you. You can swim.” 

“It wasn’t easy at first. I was really  nervous. I refused to breathe when I touched water for the first time in the pool. I was scared something was gunna get me, but nothing did. I learned to get over the fear, when I realized I could  feel the bottom of the pool.  Mickey, I’m here. I’ll keep you from drowning, I promise.” Ian promised while swiming towards the ex-con. 

“You promise?” 

“I promise, wholeheartedly, baby.” 

xxx

Mickey was standing in the water by now, his feet and legs not in view. Ian pointed his finger towards Mickey and made a ‘come here’ motion with his digit.

Mickey did. 

He walked four steps until his waist was below the lukewarm liquid. Ian smirked when Mickey thumbed his bottom lip. 

“Mickey, don’t be nervous. I got you, man.” Ian guaranteed.

Ian threaded the water and disappeared under the water and swam to Mickey, but stopped before he reached him.

Mickey muttered something in Spanish when he dropped his body and jumped towards Ian.

Ian assumed, it was along the lines of ‘you better have me, bitch’.  

And Ian kept his promise. 

Ian latched onto Mickey so hard, he left prints and tangled his fingers through the black tresses. Mickey was breathing hard through his teeth, gasping and grabbing for Ian’s body. 

“You got me, you got me.” Ian reassured. 

xxx

Ian laughed when Mickey gaped, when he let go for to seconds, but Mickey kept himself afloat. 

“Just move your arms and legs against the water. “ Ian used his left arm to show Mickey what he meant. Ian pulled his arm against the water and back again, and he repeated his motion til Mickey began to use his arm. Both of their arms shifted in the water and Ian let Mickey test his boundaries.

Mickey continued to shift his arms until Ian told him, “Now move your legs in a kicking motion, while your arms move in a wave motion.” 

Mickey did what Ian had told him. 

Mickey kept his head above the water for a few minutes, then his head drifted below for a second, then he remembered what Ian said, then he reappeared above the liquid. 

“You got this, baby. I told you, you had this.” Ian clapped for his lover. 

Mickey laughed against a small wave that hit him.

”What about waves?” Mickey questioned. 

“You jump over them.” Ian simply answered.  

Mickey raised his eyebrows, but then nodded. 

xxx

Mickey and Ian enjoyed swiming in the water for a few more minutes. As the sun set, Mickey latched onto Ian and gave him a kiss. Ian laughed against his lips, but Mickey felt the all familiar pressure.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: noelsacutie  
> This a short Drabble.


End file.
